The Bakugan Prince
by EvilExorcistAtyourService
Summary: Anima 'Aries' Kuso is Dan's Long Lost Brother and the Very First Person to Step Vestroia and Disappeared in the Process.Full Summary inside, I accept Ocs the example is inside too, the stories will be up soon...Interested sign in Neutral its up to you...


**The Bakugan Prince**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN…**

**Full Summary: Anima Kuso is Dan's Long Lost Brother and the Very First Person to Step Vestroia and Disappeared in the Process, Unknown to Dan He was About to see what he had longed for… 'To See his Younger Brother' And New Bakugan Arises and It's all Because of Anima Himself who was holding the Creator Bakugan named Genesis Draco-Phoenix a Hybrid Bakugan…(Candidates for Baku-Crystal, Baku-Steel, Baku-Lightning, and Baku-Ice…)**

**Name****: **Anima 'Aries' Kuso  
**Nickname****: **Anima or Aries**  
****Biological Age (Present Age):**14  
**eyes/Color****: **Radiant Amethyst (irises), Radiant Red slit Pupils and Semi narrow…  
**Hair/color/style****: **Long, thick and silky / purple / tousled back, long locks in front and with bangs nearly hiding the eyes…  
**  
****Clothes/Looks****: **long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots with knee caps, a black collar, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl… His Voice is Gentle Bland Monotone..**  
****Gender****: **Male (later he found out he's a hermaphrodite much to his Surprise!)  
**Height****: **5'5  
**Weight:**46 kg, 101.2 lbs  
**Personalities: **Taciturn,Calm, reliable, intelligent, patient, very powerful Intuition, understanding, aloof, Gentle, very strong, strategic, analytic, and always Forgiving and trustful even Betrayed…  
**Nationality:**Half Italian, Half Japanese

**Past****: **He is Dan's Little Brother who was Gone Missing for 6 long years; He was the first one to set foot in Vestroia and got lost in the Process, during his Journey he was visited by the Bakugan Creator Genesis the Hybrid Genesis is A Half Dragon Half Phoenix…And Told Him Everything and Become the Prince of the Bakugans, Anima agreed to help in exchange that whenever his Big Brother come into vestroia they should be un harmed and so since then he was helping the Genesis Bakugan in the Tower of Origin…He can now even creat a bakugan which the Brawler desired…

**Likes****: **Playing Lyre, Piano, Flute, nature, Singing and Dancing  
**Dislikes****: **Enemies who hurt his friends**, **Disturbance**, **Noise**  
****Hobbies****:** Reading Spell Books,

**Bakugan Brawler Profiles:**

**Main Attribute:** Fire (although Elemental when Using Genesis in battle)  
**Guardian Bakugan: **Pyrus Hyperion Gragonoid and Genesis Draco-Phoenix  
**Field Card: **Spiral Galaxy Burst and Big Bang Theory  
**Ability Cards: (For Pyrus Hyperion)**Corona's Edge, Ultra Violet Blast, Heat Wave, Red Sun Wing Daggers, Double Blast…  
**Abilities For Genesis Draco-Phoenix): **Elemental Crisis, Nova Blast, Fusion Element, Genesis' Wrath, Judgment Call…

**Question:**

**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2): **Dan Kuso And Ren Krawler in (Gundalian invader)  
**Who do you want your OC to be with?: **Ren Krawler** (he's somewhat Familiar)  
What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the Royal Knights of Genesis:  
what is your character's love life gonna be?: **Confusing Spectra Had an interest on him and so as Renwhich Spectra Lost**  
What is your character's life in this story?: **He was The Guardian that always Watching Dan and Friends from afarLater on Reunitedwith Dan.**  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:** Anima Appeared to warn Them about Dangers Ahead…And With Ren, Anima Was Lost in the woods and Bumped to Him while Looking Around..

**How Did your Oc Meet Anima?: N/A**

**In what way and Situation They Met?: N/a**

**What Did your Oc Asked to Anima For A Bakugan(Name and Element Crystal, Steel, Lightning or Ice): N/a**

**What Requirement Do you Want before Your Oc's Bakugan Be Created?: N/a**

**How did Your Oc Told the Brawler that they Met the Bakugan Creator?: N/a**

**Is Your Oc A Bakugan Battle Brawlers/Resistance/Neathian or Vexos/Gundalians?: N/a**

Pleas Review

Sign Up if Interested


End file.
